<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight by butterfly_with_wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130833">Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings'>butterfly_with_wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Probably ooc, guardian angel Aphelios, no alune, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some said it was luck, while others whispered about dangerous Vastayan magic. Whatever it was The Boss, Sett always seemed to get unhurt out of any fight he participated in. A quality that made the Vastayan male a brilliant pit boss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello pigeon here<br/>I wrote a small fluff store, I’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense<br/>But I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it had happened, Sett was 10. One of the younger Noxian soldiers wanted to “teach him a lesson,” for being in the man's way. Sett had just been looking for his mum when the man bumped into him, and now, was dragging him away from the camp. The grip on Sett’s arm was unbearably tight and he whimpered, a very uncommon sound to hear from the young boy, as he struggled to get free. All it did was making the Noxian laugh, as his grip tightened around Sett’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sett was stumbling after the man, his mind clouding up all of a sudden. He couldn't describe what was happening, but he couldn't feel the soldiers hold on his arm anymore. He couldn't really feel anything as he stumbled through the dense forest floor, only the strange cloudy feeling in his head and the insufferable light all around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all of sudden it stopped, the light was gone, together with the cloudy feeling, And he was no longer stumbling after the soldier. In fact he couldn't even see the Noxian anymore. He looked around, but didn't immediately see anything out of the ordinary. Sett just leaned against the trunk of a big tree for a while, not knowing what to do with himself. He was so tired but, the thought that the Noxian could be right around a tree, made him freeze in the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to say how long Sett had been standing there, in the middle of the forest. But the sun was slowly setting in the distance, the trees casting long shadows on the ground. Sett had fallen into some sort of dream state, but something felt wrong, like someone was observing him. He turned around as fast as his tired limbs would allow, he just forgot how long he’d been standing there. His legs gave up under him as soon as he moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sett shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to shoot through his legs, but it never came. Instead Sett felt two arms embracing him from behind. And in the his tired state, he leaned into the touch, and let himself be held. He knew it could be dangerous, being held by a stranger, but it was just so damn comfortable. The arms tightened around him, as the body behind him leaned against a tree, or at least that was what Sett thought it was anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before sleep took over him completely, he felt a cold hand gently treading through his rough hair. He turned slightly in his sleepy state, to try and get a glimpse of the stranger. He was stunned when he saw a boy around his own age, with black shoulder length hair, dark gentle eyes, and was that tattoos? Sett didn't dare think it, but the way the bay was glowing as well, reminded him of the weird feeling he’d had earlier. He wanted so badly to say something, but it was like the boy had read his thoughts as he shook his head lightly, pressing Sett again himself once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep for now boy, You are tired”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mum had found him a little outside the camp, scolding him all the way back. She’d been so scared, some of the other kids had seen him getting dragged away by the soldier. She’d been so worried, and Sett was feeling guilty even though he know it wasn't really his fault, he hadn't done anything wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sett had reassured his mum that it wouldn't happen again, and it didn't at least not like this. He still got into fights with the other kids, sometimes his mum knew of it, but other times (which was most of them) she had no idea what was going on. It got worse as Sett grew older, especially after his dog of a dad left them, but what else was he supposed to do? There was no one to protect his mum, no one but him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kinda a miracle that he never got more hurt, than a few bruises here and there. It made people more scared of him, none of them wanted to be at the receiving end of whatever dangerous vastaya magic Sett was wielding. However it wasnt Sett’s doing, it was the strange boy, he always seemed to be there when Sett was in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the start it had been as overwhelming as the first time it happened, with all the white light and dizziness. As time went on however, he got more used to it, the feeling only spurred him on more. As he became more familiar with the side effects, of whatever the boy did, Sett became more curious on the boy. Sett still didn't know his name or who he was really, he just appeared and left fairly quickly again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sett would never admit it out loud, but he was drawn to the boy. It was like some invisible force was pulling him toward the boy every time Sett saw him. Once he had tried to run up to the boy at the end of a fight, but his hand went right through the boy as he disappeared. Turning to Sett as he disappeared, smiling widely, Sett would never forget that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some said it was luck, while others whispered about dangerous Vastayan magi. Whatever it was The Boss, Sett always seemed to get unhurt out of any fight he participated in. A quality that made the Vastayan male a brilliant pit boss, that and his great sense of drama. Always making sure every fight was something special, drawing people back in to see more, and ultimately spend more money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sett had heard these things whispered amongst newer employees, and discussed wildly in the nearest tavern. The Vastayan never paid it any mind, as long as it wasn’t a problem it didn’t bother him. Let the humans believe what they wanna believe, besides it was good for business with all the free advertising. The truth was a lot different than the silly rumours spread around, for in reality Sett himself wasn’t in charge of the protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the age of 15 Sett has found out that the boys name was Aphelios, and when he’d asked his mom about it later, she’d told him about guardian angels. Because apparently that was what the boy “Aphelios” was, a guardian angel, his guardian angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first Aphelios had barely talked to him after the fights, and would leave pretty abruptly. It had taken Sett a lot of convincing to make the boy stay with him, just a little longer every time. It worked and they quickly became so close that Sett didn’t hang around others than Aphelios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back on it, it took them an awfully long time and a lot of cuddles, to realise that maybe it wasn’t all platonic feelings they had for each other. It had taken a lot of talking and freaking out as well, with Aphelios not being the best at feelings, and Sett being better with his fists than with words. They figured it out eventually though, Sett had shut the boy up by squishing his cheeks and press a firm kiss to his lips. It had resulted in Aphelios turning into a blushing mess, and Sett just laughing as he pulled the boy close to his body, and they eventually feel asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made the Vastayan smile, Aphelios was still as much of a blushy mess, as he’d been as a boy. He pushed the door to his bedroom open, as silently as possible to not disturb the man laying in his bed. Sett rustled around a little, getting rid of his dirty clothes and changing to something more comfortable. A small yawn could be heard from the bed and Sett turned around to meet those dark eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sett chuckled at Aphelios cute gestures, making grabby hands at him like a little kid. Regardless the Vastayan made his way to the bed, lifting the covers and laying down. He pulled Aphelios close to his chest and whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep for now angel, you’re tired”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>